1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting device and, more particularly, to a lifting device for an umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fixed umbrella of a larger size comprises a stand placed on the ground, a skeleton connected with and supported by the stand, and a shading member mounted on the skeleton. However, the conventional umbrella has a larger volume and a heavier weight so that the conventional umbrella cannot be moved easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when wishing to translate or displace the conventional umbrella.